Christmas Ski Trip
by Anim3Fan4Ever
Summary: Me, Ryan, Becca and Michelle are going to spend the Holidays with our boyfriends, Carlos, Kendall, Logan and James! What do they have in store for us? A surprise trip? Read and Find out, Locca, Kenyan, Caremy, Mimes Slash, non-slash, fluff Romance :
1. A Locca Christmas

**Okay! So this will be a 4 part thing, Part one will be Locca(Becca/Logan)**

**I know you don't really celebrate Xmas, but I got you a present anyways =) Yep I'm talking to you Becca!(SamUleys-Wolf-Gurl) Here's a little Present from yours truly =D**

**Same Universe as:**_** A new fandom is born: Caremy **_**and**_** Best Concert EVER! **_

**As in they're the Christmas after. Could be losely tied to my _Where are the Towels_ but only because It's sort of in the same Universe.**

**Chapter 1 – A Locca Christmas**

_**Becca's P.o.V**_

"THERE HE-... aww no that's not him... THE-... nope..." a certain Latino repeats next to me.

"Come on Carlos, calm down. He'll be here." Ryan says from my other side.

"But his flight-" he starts but I cut him off.

"JUST landed. Easy there cowboy, it takes a few to get off. You're 22 for crying out loud! I'm 14 and I'm much calmer than you are!" I tell him, getting a little frustrated since he's been doing that for the past 10 minutes.

"Easy for you to say, your boyfriend is here already." he mutters and pouts a little.

"Whatever, just keep calm, he's probably at the baggage claim getting his... well baggage..." I tell him. See here's what we're doing at the airport, I flew over to L.A together with my best friends Ryan and Michelle. We picked each other up while we had to switch planes at our respective states. We were welcomed by none other than, Logan Henderson, Kendall Schmidt, James Maslow and Carlos Pena Jr. We are currently waiting on the last of my best friends, since he's from Europe, we couldn't pick him up on the way to L.A.

"Don't worry Carlos, Jer-Bear'll be here soon." Michelle says as she has an arm hooked around James', I nod in agreement and lean more against Logan as he holds my waist.

"Too bad there won't be snow this year... since we're in L.A and all..." Ryan mutters a little sadly, I nod in agreement.

"Well, no one said we were staying here." Kendall says out loud. Making us all look at him.

"What?" Ryan, Michelle and I exclaim.

"We're just here to finish some last things on set before we can go our own way." Logan explains.

"So what do you guys got in mind then?" a new voice says.

"JEREMY!" Carlos exclaims and runs to him, tackling him into a hug, not hard enough for them to end up on the floor but enough to knock the wind out of him. He drops his bags and hugs Carlos back.

"Bro!" Ryan happily explains and opens his arm, wanting a welcome hug too.

"You can be such a child." Kendall chuckles.

"You know you love me." Ryan said as he pulls back and childishly sticks out his tongue.

"So nice to see you again Jer but I WANNA KNOW WHAT YOU GUYS'RE UP TO!" Michelle shouts to the boys as she waved at Jeremy. He waved back but quickly looked at the guys too wanting to know what they're up to, Ryan and I also turn to them.

"Well, we planned a little Chritmas ski-trip to the mountains." James reveals.

"A ski trip!" Michelle and I exclaim with glee. Whereas Ryan and Jeremy's eyes bulge out of their sockets.

"S-ski..." Jer started, "Trip?" Ryan finishes.

We turn to them, "What's wrong?"

"W-well... I've never skied before..." Ryan admits.

"Yeah, me too... and last time I went down something I hit the wall pretty hard." Jeremy says,cringing at the memory.

"Don't worry. I'll teach you." Carlos says as he puts his arm around him, well as best he can, Jer is like 3 inches taller than him.

"Awww..." me and Michelle exclaim at the thought.

"You're imagining me and Carlos on a snow hill, me all scared and stuff, while Carlos teaches me to balance, I end up falling and rolling down the hill and end up in one big snow covered pile aren't ya?" Jeremy says knowingly.

"It's true!" I exclaim, "We're guilty as charged your honer! Please spare us!" Michelle finishes as she mockingly pleads.

"Well if that were to happen, we could go to the cabin, light the fireplace, wrap up in a blanket on the couch and sip hot coco while cuddling." Carlos tells him.

"Won't we be doing that the whole time anyways?" I wonder out loud.

"I know I would." Logan says as he smirks my way, making me blush.

"Let's go wrap up things here." James says and we were off to the car and headed towards the studios.

"Wooooow~!" the four of us exclaim as we pull up.

"Sorry but, you guys aren't allowed in with us." Logan tells us with an apologetic look.

"That's okay, we can stay here and chat a little." Ryan assures them. And with that they go inside, but not before assuring us that they'll only take a few minutes.

"So, how was the flight J-fizzle?" Ryan asks curiously.

"Boring, long, can't wait to cuddle with Carlos and catch a few Z's. How about your flights?" he asks.

"Same." Ryan and I simply say.

"I think I got checked out by the flight attendant..." Michelle mutters. "It was an old dude." she says next as we give her a look that says 'What's so bad about that?'

"OLD, old. Or your 'old'?" Jeremy asks her, knowing she has a different opinion on old.

"My old." Michelle simply says.

"You do know your dating James right? Who is POBABLY just as old?" Ryan tells her.

"But this is... different. I love James, not that creep on the plane." she says in a 'duh' way.

"Whatever you say." Jeremy says, "So... What do you guys plan to do on the trip? Well except falling flat on our noses." he asks next.

"Get some private lessons from my boyfriend." Ryan says with a perverted smirk.

"Horn-dog." Michelle and I mutter.

"Can't say I blame him." Jeremy mutters, his head probably in the clouds. The dazed look he wore confirmed just that. I snap my fingers in front of his face and he snaps out of it.

"Sorry." he breathes out. Suddenly the doors open and there are our boyfriends.

"You're back!" Jeremy happily exclaims and hugs Carlos as he takes his seat next to him.

"Easy there." Carlos says and returns the hug, before putting on his seat belt.

"Where to?" I ask Logan as he takes the driver's seat.

"For us to know and you to find out." he says with a smirk.

"You're no fun!" I tell him

"Tell me that again when we get there." he says with a wink, making me blush.

The drive is taking forever. It was filled with the four of us trying to get something out of our respective boyfriends, with no luck.

"How much longer?" Ryan whined.

"_We're halfway theeeereeeee._"James sang in tune to their song. We all burst out laughing.

"Well since I'm net getting anything out of any of you, I'll try to take nap." Jeremy states.

"Didn't you say you can't sleep in a car?" I ask a little confused.

"Well yes, but first of all now I got a boyfriend so who knows maybe I can now. Second, I can still rest, I'm just conscious the whole time." he explains.

"Whatever you say." I mutter. As Jeremy puts his head on Carlos' shoulder and closes his eyes. I see Ryan pout through the side-mirror on the outside of the car.

"Why am I the only one not sitting next to his boyfriend?" he says frustratedly. I see Kendall wrap his arms around him from behind, he relaxes a little as the blonde nuzzles the back of his neck as best he could, straining his seat belt.

"Don't worry babe, I'll make it up when we get there, kay?" he tells him seductively. I see Ryan shiver and giggle along with Michelle.

"But I wanna nap on your shoulder too!" Ryan pouts.

"Oh stop whining, you can use mine." Jeremy mutters, eyes still closed.

"It's not the same!" Ryan exclaims.

"Suit yourself." Jeremy sighs in return and snuggled closer to Carlos. Making me and Michelle 'Awwwww'.

"Take a picture it lasts longer." he states.

"Good idea!" I exclaim grabbing my phone and taking one.

"Oooohh! Christmas Cards!" Michelle exclaims leaning over the back of Ryan's seat to get a nice shot of me and Carlos. "Okay now just one of us, Ryan and Kendall and Logan and Becca." she sums up.

The rest of the ride was filled with laughter, giggles, snores, more pouts from Ryan and my own failed attempts at seducing Logan to tell me where we were headed. I ended up giving up and falling asleep against the passenger door.

I flutter my eyes open when I feel someone shaking my shoulder.

"Huh? Wa's goin on?" I say groggily, rubbing my eyes sleepily.

"We're here." Logan says.

"Where is here?" I ask looking out the car to see a mountain covered in white snow, a ski lift going up the mountain and several Skiers going down the fluffy white slopes. "Wooooow~." I breathe.

"Beautiful huh?" Logan comments, "Yeah." I reply. I then jump back as the window I was looking out suddenly has exploded snow on it.

"Come on! Let's go!" I hear Jeremy's and Ryan's muffled yells from outside. I open the door slightly and scream, "If I as much as feel a flake get into my Coat I WILL castrate you guys! BARE HANDED if need be!" I open the door further to see them desperately shield their 'Jewels' with their hands.

"Good boys." I say walking past them and pat them on the head. Michelle hooks her arm through my arm and asks, "What'll we go do first?"

"How about help us!" Carlos yells from the trunk of the car as they unload all out bags and suitcases.

"Be gentlemen for once and carry them FOR us!" we yell back in unison and walk to the building in front of us.

"Okay." I hear Logan and James' distant voices. Followed by mutters from Jeremy, Carlos, Ryan and Kendall.

A good 30 minutes later we are in our rooms, currently in mine and Logan's shared bedroom. I share one with Michelle, James and, of course, Logan. So I sit waiting for my Logie-Bear to finish putting away his stuff. I couldn't help but let my mind start wondering. Here we were on a Christmas vacation. At least I think it is, I've never celebrated any kind of holiday due to my parents' beliefs. So how will I ever know if we are actually celebrating it? What if I do something that's un-christmassy? What if I ruin everyone's holidays? I can't do this! There's just no way. I'll screw it up for everyone.

"You ready?" Logan asks me.

"You go ahead, I'll be there in a little while." I tell him.

"What's wrong?" he asks, obviously having seen through my facade.

"Nothing." I say, but he's not buying it.

"Come one Becca, tell me what's wrong." he pushes.

"No, nothing is wrong." I tell him, trying to sound convincing.

"Yes, there is. Now tell me. We're not leaving until you do."

"Fine! I don't want to screw up everyone's Christmas okay?" I yell at him.

"What do you mean?" he asks me, sounding a little confused.

"I've never celebrated Christmas before. What if I do something wrong and screw it up for everyone?"

"That's not gonna happen. There is no 'right way' or 'wrong way' to celebrate Christmas. You just celebrate it. Have fun, love your friends and family, but most of all have a fun and happy time together." he explains to me.

"Still-"

"No, not 'still' or 'but' or whatever. I know! You and me are gonna cook tonight's dinner, together. We'll get Kendall, Ryan, Jeremy and Carlos to be our guinea pigs. We'll have a fun time. For now it's just you and me. Come on, let's play in the snow." he says, holding out his hand.

"Logan I'm se-"

"No, no more excuses. You're not gonna think about it. That's the magic of Christmas, you just have fun and go with the flow." He tells me, I open my mouth to respond again but he cuts me to the chase, "Ah! No more talking and more walking!" I give in and let myself be pulled along outside.

We were standing on a big field, covered in snow, not 10 minutes later. Logan was looking around and about, enjoying the landscape. I just stared to one point, waiting till this was over so I could return to my room and not screw up Christmas.

"Becca!" I heard him yell.

"What!" I say turning around, and being greeted by a big pile of snow hitting me in the face. I stand there wiping the snow from my face and gawk at him as he rolls on the floor laughing.

"Oh, no you didn't!" I exclaimed. He just laughed harder, so I gathered snow in my hands, walked over and dropped it on his head, he stopped laughing and started spitting out the snow that got in his mouth. Now it was my turn to laugh. That's basically what we did for the past 3 hours, throwing snow at the other and laugh our asses off when one got hit. It was the most fun time I have ever had.

**And that's it for the Locca! Well from her point of view! :) We'll still encounter some Locca later on :) maybe... I hope so... Anyways. Hope you liked it! Merry Christmas Beccadonalds!**

**Chapter 2 will be Kenyan!**


	2. Mistletoe Mishaps

**Here it is, Chapter 2 to the Xmas special from my Caremy Universe. This will be the Kenyan, and therefore Dedicated to my Brotha' from anotha' motha' Ryan! A.K.A . Hope you'll enjoy this bro!**

**Chapter 2- The Mistletoe Mishaps**

_**Ryan's P.o.V**_

"Jer!" I call out.

"What?" came a reply from the kitchen. I ran to said place an skidded to a halt, looking around for either of our boyfriends, none, good.

"Can I ask you a fave?" I ask him.

"Sure... wait! WHAT kind of fave?" he asks, giving me a look that clearly says he doesn't trust me.

"I'm hurt bro, why would you think I'm up to something?"

"I never said I thought you were up to something." he states.

"Well you're thinking it. It's all over your face dude."

"Whatever, what do you want?" he asks me.

"Can you take Carlos out somewhere? Oh and have any ideas for me on how to get Kendall to kiss me under a mistletoe?"

"Sure I can, we're gonna go skiing well, TRYING to ski in a few. How about hang em all over the place?"

"Cool! And no, that plan always backfires in movies and stuff... no way. Sides knowing the girls, and James too probably, they'll stalk the two of us and surely catch the two of us under one and will make us kiss." I tell him as we both shudder.

"Yeah, right. Bad plan." he says.

"Thanks bro!" I exclaim as I squeeze him in a hug. I pull back and dart to my room and start my search for the mistletoe I put in one of my bags. Somewhere. I really need to start getting more organized.

After going through my room like a tornado I FINALLY found it. Now all I needed was Kendall. I went out of our room and went to the lobby to start my search. I found him sitting on one of the couches, James and Michelle across from him, playing Go Fish.

"Hey handsome." I say casually, taking a seat next to him.

"Hey Babe." he says absentmindedly as he concentrates on the game. I pout a little at that.

"Awww," Michelle chuckles, "Someone needs a little attention."

"Oh I do." I say with a smirk and hold the mistletoe over mine and Kendall's heads. He looks up at me and sees me smirk. I motion for him to look up and he does. A smile graces his face instantly, a slight chuckle escaping his lips.

"Well, it is bad luck not to." he states and leans in. I see Michelle and James lean forward in anticipation. I lean in too and just when our lips are about to meet. Bang! And I was on the floor holding my cheek in my hands, as white hot pain shot to my face.

"Ooowwww..." I groan.

"Ryan!" Kendall screams in concern. A lady comes running to us.

"Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry! I told my son not to play football in the lobby, but he just wouldn't listen, Are you alright?" she says frantically.

"It's okay, ma'am. I'm fine." I assure her getting up and putting up a smile, "Stuff like this happen a lot to me."

"Thank you." she says and she's off.

"Where were we?" Kendall asks seductively, leaning in again.

The door bursts open and I hear Becca yelling, "Guys! SNOWBALL FIGHT! I need back up!"

"Hey! Recruiting people? UNFAIR!" I heard Logan's distant voice.

"I'm in girl!" Michelle says getting up and putting on her gloves.

"Guess I'll help Logie." James says, putting on his scarf.

"Let me help you James." I comment.

"Guess I'll even it out by siding with the girls." Kendall says, throwing me a challenging smirk.

"You're on!" I tell him. We all went outside and held a big snowball fight. At one point Carlos and Jeremy came outside and joined us. So it was me, James, Logan and Jeremy versus Becca, Michelle, Kendall and Carlos.

After about an hour of playing we were done with the game. No one really wants to continue anymore so we just lazed about outside. At one point me, Kendall, Jer, and Carlos were making a snowman, while Logan, James and the girls, went on a walk.

"Ooohhh~ Kendallll~!" I sing-song, holding up the mistletoe. But before he could even turn around I felt the hem of my pants being pulled and something REALLY cold being shoved inside... The front no less!

"AAAHHH!" I shriek, "THAT'S COLD!" I scream jumping up and down, trying to get it out, cuz it's COLD!

I look over and glare at a laughing Jeremy and Carlos. "DUDE!" I exclaim, voice high pitch due to the cold overwhelming a 'certain' place.

10 Minutes later Kendall and I were on our way to our room, me needing a change of clothes thanks to Carlos' and Jeremy's stunt, they went to go ski. As we passed through the lobby we saw some people caroling, so we decided to stop and listen for a few seconds. It was kinda romantic to listen to it while holding hands.

I pull out the mistletoe again for another attempt for a kiss, but as soon as Kendall looks up to it someone tugged at the pants of my legs, and I heard sniffing. When I look down there was a little girl, in tears, rubbing her eyes as she hiccuped.

"M-mister, H-have you s-seen m-my m-mommy and d-daddy?" she asked, tears streaming down her face.

I kneel down and said in a soft friendly tone, "I'm sorry, little girl, but I don't know who your parents are. Where did you last see them?" I ask and she just shrugs, "Well, Can you tell me what they look like?" I ask her.

The girl tried her best to describe her parents, "I'm sorry, I didn't see anyone looking like that." I tell the girl, she starts to sniff again and tears run down her face, "Oh, no, no, no, no, don't cry. C'mon we'll help you find your parents." I tell her, I looked over apologetically at Kendall but he was just smiling at me in adoration.

Her face light up a bit and grabbed the edge of my Jacket as we started walking around the lobby ion search of her parents.

"Hey Ryan! Whatcha doing? Oh, hey there little girl." Jeremy says as he joins us, Carlos not far behind. The girl shyly returned the greeting.

"Hey, bro. Just trying to find this little girl's parents." he then gave me a questioning look, and I shook my head. I knew he was wondering if my plan worked yet.

"Hey, why don't I help you look? This one here is a little clumsy." he says to the girl and points to me.

"Hey!" he then gave me a look, "Yeah, you're right." I say dejectedly. Can't deny it, I am clumsy. This made the girl giggle though. I gave a look to him that clearly said thanks. Then I turned to Kendall.

"Wanna go ski?" I ask to which he nods. "Good luck little girl." I say smiling at her.

"Thank you Mister Ryan." she says and waves to me.

"Keep an eye on my little brother there okay?" I ask, pointing to Jeremy. She nods and giggles.

With that we go to the ski hill. When we arrive we notice that we are one of the few there.

"So you ready?" Kendall asks.

"Yeah!" I say standing on my skis at the top, "But first." I say pulling out the mistletoe again. "A good luck kiss?"

"Always." he says and leans in. I close my eyes and wait for our lips to connect, only to feel a breeze pass them.

"RYAN!" I hear Kendall yell and when I open my eyes I see I'm going down the hill.

"OH MY GOD!" I scream. At one point I reach the bottom and hit a big pile of snow, burying me underneath it.

Soon I hear muffled yells and someone tugs on my legs. I manage to free myself and am pulled back up by none other than Kendall.

"You okay?" he asks in concern.

"Yeah." I mumble, then notice I'm wet from the snow that melted on contact with my skin and I shiver. "Can we go to the room? I need a change of clothes."

"Sure." Kendall says and helps me up and take my skis off.

We went back to our room, and I excuse myself, entering the bedroom, leaving Kendall to do as he pleases. I faintly heard him shout something about checking up on James and Michelle, seeing as we haven't heard anything in hours... which can be dangerous in their case.

When I got in my new clothes I went over to the couch and plopped down on my stomach. I let out a sad sigh. Then suddenly I feel the couch dip and a hand on my back.

"Hey, what's up?" I hear a familiar voice ask me.

"Hey bro, It's... It's nothing." I try to sound convincing,

"No it's not. The mistletoe not working out?"

"Understatement. It's been a disaster. First some kid throws a ball in my face, then Snow is shoved in my pants and then a lost little girl comes crying. And finally... my skis decided to get a mind of their own." I tell him, voice saddening by the second. "Can't I catch a break?" I ask miserably, burying my head in the pillow residing on the couch.

"Hey, those are just freaky coincidences and bad timing." Jer tells me and rubs my back. "As soon as he walks in the door you go try again bro. Something tells me you'll succeed." he says, a smile clear in his voice. I just groaned.

"Well I'm going skiing with Carlos, later bro." he says as I hear him grab his jacket and head off, but not before I heard a small, 'good luck'. Which did not seem to be directed at me.

I look up and see a sexy dirty blonde haired stud smile at me. "Hey babe." I say and plant my face back in the pillow.

"That's all I get? Don't be so down babe." he says, voice growing louder as he approaches me and ends up kneeling next to the couch, right where my head is. "Look up." he simply states.

I do and what I see makes a big giant smile come to my face.

"No more being sad okay?" he says and leans in until our lips finally connect. No interruptions this time. It's a long sweet gentle kiss, which grows with passion and grows more heated as his tongue asks for entrance. Which I of course grant him. Our eyes slowly flutter closed as our tongues dance.

Soon we both needed air and we pulled away, a camera flash going off immediately.

"Awww, aren't you two cuuuute~!" we hear two voices say in unison. We look over and see that it's none other than Michelle and James.

"We try." me and Kendall say back in unison, then we all burst out laughing.

**That's IT! CUT!**

**So, how was it? Are you all EXCITED for the Caremy part? Good cuz I am too! Hope you Enjoyed Rydoll! And Merrry Christmas to you!**


	3. Ski Lessons

**Okay so this goes on from where Ryan and Kendall went away and left the girl with me and Carlos. Also, I have NEVER skied before... nor do I know ANYTHING about it so this is all made up. So excuse any in corrections. Hope you enjoy the Caremy.**

**Chapter 3 – Ski Lessons**

_**Jeremy P.o.V**_

I watch Ryan and Kendall walk out the lobby.

"Okay, so you were looking around the lobby with them?" I ask the little girl and she nods.

"Let's keep looking around some more kay?" Carlos says, I nod and we started walking around in search for frantic looking parents.

After about a minute or two I hear, "Leave my daughter alone you son of a bitch!" and before I can even blink I feel something collide with my cheek and I'm on the floor clutching it. Tears rolling down my face thanks to the sting I'm feeling.

"HEY!" Carlos yells and steps in between me and a man, about 40 years old. "Back off!" he yells back at the man, and seeing him shake in anger, I get up and take his arm in my other hand, shaking my head when he looks over. I knew he'd beat this guy up if I didn't stop him.

I try to stay calm and address the man in front of me, "Sir, theres-" I start but can't finish my sentence as I'm shoved back on the ground.

"I said stay away from my daughter, you sick son of a bitch."

"Why you-"

"CARLOS!" I exclaim, trying to keep him in check as I grabbed his wrist, from my position on the ground.

"Language!" A woman, about 35-40 lectured the man.

"Mister! Are you okay?" the girl asks running to me, looking near tears again.

"I sa-" the man starts but Carlos stands in front of him looking menacingly, despite him being smaller than the man.

"Back. Off." my boyfriend threatens the man.

"Dear, stop this or you can pack your bags and leave." the woman says sternly. The man scoffs and walks away.

After the an is out of sight, Carlos is by my side in an instant, "You okay, baby?" he asks concerned. I just nod at him.

"I'm so sorry about my husband." the woman apologizes sadly.

"Are you okay, Mister brother?" the girl asks again.

I chuckle a little."Yes I'm okay, I'm a big boy. And you can just call me Jeremy." I tell the girl, forcing a smile, despite that it hurt.

"That man... he always thinks everyone is out to get us. I'm so sorry."

"It's okay, really, I'm just glad we found her parents that's all." I assure the woman.

"Thank you." the woman simply says and is off with the little girl.

"You okay?" Carlos asks. To which I just nod.

"Let's go ski." I tell him.

"Sure." he says.

"Just give me a min to grab a warmer Jacket." I tell him, he having already dressed for the cold.

When I got back in the lobby, having to have comforted Ryan a little, we went on our way to the ski lifts.

Arriving there, with skis for me and a snowboard for Carlos, we waited in line. It wasn't too busy, so it was our turn in no time.

"How's the trip so far?" Carlos asks as we sit on one of the benches, moving up the mountain and enjoying the view.

"Amazing, well except for getting hit, but still. All worth it." I tell him, "Thanks for all this."

"Anything for you." he says, throwing an arm over my shoulder and kissing me cheek.

"You sap." I say, blushing and smiling.

"You know you love it." he simply says.

"That I do." I say turning to him and looking him in the eye. We slowly inch forward and our lips connect. The kiss is sweet, gentle and full of love. We pull back and stare into each others eyes lovingly, a smile on both our faces. He pulls me close to him and I lay my head on his shoulder, and he lays his on mine. We heard an 'Aawwwww' come from the couple behind us. My cheeks flared red, I was smiling though.

Soon we reach the top and we get off, Carlos helping me as I stumble on my skis.

"I-I'm not so sure anymore..." I say as I stare down the slope.

"It'll be okay. I promise, I'll be there with you." Carlos assures me.

"Okay." I whimper.

"Hey, we'll go slowly. I promise." he assures me again. I just nod.

"It's okay." he says as we slowly start our decent. It takes us a while, but we finally reach the end.

"See? Not that hard. Good job baby." he tells me.

"Thanks. I can't believe I skied, as slow as I went." I say blushing a little.

He lets out a small laugh and hugs me. When he puts me down he pecks me on the lips. We decide to go back in and see what the others are up to.

**That's it :) The Caremy, as fluffy as I could make it, even with my lack of knowledge on skiing and snowboarding. As well as still needing to do a lot of writing.**

**Also let me say that all the A/N's in my christmas projects were put there on the DAY THAT I STARTED IT AND FINIDSHED IT. Just to clarify things.**


	4. A Mimesy Good Christmas

**This is the last and final part, for none other than the AMAZING Michelle! A.K.A InsanityIsBetter. This is for you gurl! Hope you enjoy, and a very merry Christmas to you all!**

_**Michelle P.o.V**_

Me and James are bored. Bored? Yes, bored. We open the door to Ryan and Jeremy's room to see the four of them on the couch, Ryan and Kendall cuddling and Carlos holding an ice package against Jer's face.

"Wow. We keep coming in in the most weird circumstances don't we?" I comment. "First Ryan and Kendizzle are making out and now this?"

"Speaking of, did you delete the pic?" Ryan asks me.

"No, It's Christmas card material." I simply tell him.

"I got decked." Jeremy groans.

"What? What'd you do?" I ask him with surprise, he never gets into a fight.

"Tried to help a little girl find her parents, that's what! Then the asshole goes and hits my boyfriend!" Carlos all but screams, clearly enraged.

"Easy, Carlos, easy. It's okay." Jeremy tries to assure him.

"No Jer! This is NOT okay! You don't go hitting people in the face like that!" Carlos counters his boyfriend.

"Guys! No fighting! That jerk is to blame not either of you!" I tell them.

"NO! It's not-" Carlos starts but Jeremy cuts him off by shoving the ice pack away and pulling him onto his lap.

"This is no time to-"

"Will you SHUT up." Jer says and kisses him.

"Weird to say Carlos is the older one isn't it?" James comments, "It's more like it's the other way around."

"Yep." Me, Ryan and Kendall reply.

"And what have you two been up to?" Kendall asks.

"We've done some hanging around the place, but we're bored now." I say.

"You?... bored?" they all ask in disbelief.

"Yeah. Don't worry though, we'll find SOMETHING to do." James says.

**1 hour Later**

"...No... Go on without me James... you... need to get... medical help.. I'll be fine... I won't be going anywhere." I mutter out weakly as James holds my hand.

"No, I won't leave you here baby." James says, teary eyed.

"Please... the kids... the kids in the cave need you... hurry my love." I command him weakly.

"Okay, I will, please hang in there baby." James tells me.

"It's just snow baby, I'll live."

"Don't freeze to death. Think warm happy thoughts when I get you out of here." he tells me, and then we suddenly hear the clearing of a throat. We look over and see Becca and Logan standing there, door open behind them.

"Do we even WANT to know?" Becca asks looking at us as if we've lost it.

"They've been at it for half an hour already." Jeremy says, stepping out of the kitchen with some hot coco.

"WAY to kill the mood!" I tell them, throwing the fluffy white blankets off of me and standing u[p with James' help. "I can't even get buried in the snow in peace around you guys!" I yell frustrated.

"Yeah, well... HEY! Those are MY comforters!" Jer screams.

"Uuuhh... No they aren't..." James mutters next to me.

"So what?" I simply state.

"Urgh! I know you guys are bored but can't you find something else to do!"

"I agree with Jer, Kendall and I are TRYING to watch a movie here!" Ryan exclaims from the couch.

"Will you let me doll you up?" I ask.

"HELL NO!" Jer, Ryan and Kendall exclaim in unison.

"Then no, we'll start over then." I say with finality and they groan.

"Oh right! Guys, there's an ice sculpture show going on outside right now! Shall we go?" Becca suddenly says.

"Ohhh sound fuuuun." I say, immediately agreeing as James smiles wide at me.

"Then we shall go indeed." he says, grabbing our coats.

"Awww, you're such a gentleman." I say as he helps me in my coat.

As soon as we're all layered up we exit the room and make our way downstairs. When we get outside, it's apparent that we're not the only ones interested.

"Oh look! A Dolphin!" Logan says pointing one out.

"Hey, is that..." Jer mutters pointing at a smaller one. We approach it and-

"OH MY GAWD!" Becca exclaims, squealing a little.

"NO WAY! A Pikachu? Awwww." Jeremy says next snapping a picture with his camera, "Sooooo cuuute."

"And so real." Ryan comments.

"Oh, hey look, a life size reindeer." Kendall says, pointing it out.

"Aaawww." we all exclaim, seeing as the guy who made it managed to stick a little Christmas light in it making the nose flash red.

We walked further and further, seeing all kinds of things untill-

" OH MY GOOOOODDD NOWAAAAAAAAAAAAAYYYYYY!" I scream freaking out EVERYONE around me.

"What? WHAT?" they ask in alarm. I just squeal uber loudly and point ahead.

"Ooooohhhh..." They all let out as they see what I'm pointing at. I run up[ to it and they follow me.

"NO WAY! A life size Ice sculpture penguin farm! AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH." I squeal.

"This calls for a picture." James says, signing to Jeremy to take pictures as he comes over to me.

We snap a lot of pictures with me, James and the penguins, also some with Ryan, Jeremy, Kendall, Carlos, Becca and Logan. But not as many as with me and the penguins.

Hours upon hours later we retreat to our rooms. It's dark outside, and we ate at the sculpture fare. We got ready for bed and I got in bed, James soon following, pulling me close to me.

"Today was awesome." I say.

"That it was." he agrees, kissing my forehead.

"Thanks for taking us on this trip." I tell him.

"Thank you for coming with us."

"Let's stop before we go on all night." James chuckles.

"Yeah." I say smiling, then I yawn. "Goodnight Jamesy, I love you."

"Love you too Shellie-bear." he tells me. Soon after we fall asleep. Huddled up together under the blankets, My head on his chest.

**Well that's it! A cute fluffy thing, kinda short, but eh, sorry girl, I'm drained of ideas right now. Hoep you enjoyed it Shellie!**


End file.
